1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus continuously performing the processing of forming an image on a paper to eject the paper has been known so far. Moreover, it is general that an image forming apparatus capable of producing a large amount of copies of image formation is equipped with a large-capacity stacker and ejects sheets of paper after image formation to be stacked in the stacker. In order to house a large amount of sheets of paper in the stacker, the inside of the stacker is closed by a door, and then the stacker is configured so that it is difficult to visually check the content of the image formation on the paper.
In such an image forming apparatus, if a large amount of color images is continuously formed, then an aged deterioration of the density and tint of the color images arises, so that the images that a user does not desire are sometimes formed. Accordingly, an image forming apparatus equipped with a sample paper ejecting function of performing sampling image formation in the process of image forming processing to eject the paper on which the sampling image is formed onto a catch tray, which is easy to visually check, has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications No. 2005-153374 and No. 2004-284323).
As the sample paper ejecting function, for example, there are the mode of automatically performing sample paper ejection when a predetermined condition is satisfied, for example, every 1,000 copies of image formation (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-153374), the mode of performing sample paper ejection when an operation section for sample paper ejection is manually operated (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-284323), and the like.
This sample paper ejection aims to check the aged deterioration of the density and tint of a color image. Consequently, the image to be ejected as a sample paper is desirable to be easy for a user to find aged deterioration. But, because the sample paper ejecting functions disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications No. 2005-153374 and No. 2004-284323 are not the one to perform the instruction of sample paper ejection by actually viewing an image, the functions have the problem of the difficulty of selecting the image the aged deterioration of which is easy to find.